


My Phone Sex Friend

by XpinkpawX



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpinkpawX/pseuds/XpinkpawX
Summary: Sasuke hurt after a break up with Sakura gets a strange phone call one night from an unknown number. Although it's a wrong number Sasuke more than happy to take the call, too bad it wasn't ever meant for him. Poor sweet Hinata. Slow burn Au. Rated M for sexual content.





	My Phone Sex Friend

* * *

 

_**A/N: Hello! this is my first time writing mature fan fiction so I hope I did well, little worried it all sounds weird written all out. I had this idea and that it would be fun to make into a story. Like I said I never written mature work before so I hope it isn't too weird? Thank you for reading. :v** _

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

* * *

The pain Sasuke felt in his heart was so painful, he was almost wasn't sure if he was going to die of a heartache. He almost wanted to laugh at the idea that someone could possibly die of a broken heart. He could never truly thing that he would fall for someone as much as he did for the person who had just torn his heart out of his chest.

Maybe he should have tried a little harder, Maybe he could have done something, anything to change her mind about leaving. Found a way to make her stay, think of something to say to make her stop from walking out the door. But you can't live with the what if's.

Sauske opened his eyes and felt sick to his stomach as the room started to spin around make him sick to his stomach, he leaned back his head against his couch trying to easy the nausea threaten to come up.

"whoa Sauske, you should take a break." came Naruto from the right of the small table in the middle of his living room.

That's right, Naruto wanted tot come over to try and 'cheer' up Sauske. That was just an excuse for Naruto to come over and get drunk and loud without getting in to much trouble.

"Your one to talk Naruto." said Shikamaru from the left of Sasuke, he had a cigarette between his lips and was fumbling through his jacket trying to find a lighter. Shikamaru caught Sasuke glare and quickly stopped but kept the cigarette in his mouth a scowl on his face.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times trying to rid himself the of the double vision with no luck. He never really drank that much but tonight he couldn't stand being sober and alone in his apartment that was once filled with the aroma of her shampoo and perfumes.

Sauske reached out trying to take a swig of the beer in front of him, if the thing would stop moving around so much.

"I think you've had enough" Shikamaru said taking the bottle away from Sasuke.

"You too Naruto." he said taking the bottle that Naruto was already drinking just about to empty.

"Aw come on, W-we have to cheer Sasuke up!" Naruto shouted his words coming out in a slur, he tried to to snatch the bottle out of Shikamarus grasp but only ended up smashing his face into the coffee table they were sitting around.

Shikamaru simple ignored him as he made his way to Sasuke's kitchen to place some of the empty bottles on to the counter.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as Naruto lifted his face on the table. He wasn't sure if Naruto's face was red from the alcohol or from smashing his face into the table. Sauske was sure his face was just as red as Narutos, just maybe not so funny looking.

"What are you laughing at you asshole?" the blonde said grinning but Sauske quickly wiped the smile from his face and glared at his friend.

"Bring it." was all Sasuke could grumble out before Naruto was on top of him trying to wrap his arms around Sasuke neck in the hopes of putting him in a headlock.

"Come on, I'm not in the mood to break up a fight between the two of you."

"Get off me idiot." Sauske said with a growl as he tried to push the idiot blonde off him. He was heavier then he looked.

Naruto just laughed as he continued trying to wrestle with Sauske not realizing how he was starting to tick him off.

"Come on Sauske stop being such a mopey ba-"

Before Naruto could finish a punch was laid on his cheek, he fell onto his back as Sasuke quickly stood up glaring down at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto shouted rubbing at his now sore cheek, Shikamaru was quickly at his side trying to help Naruto up on his feet glancing at Sasuke, in case in decide to land another punch on Naruto.

"You really need to stop sulking around, Sakura left 2 months ago and yet your here hiding away in this stupid apartment."

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head, he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and started trying to yank him out the door saying his goodbye to Sasuke who stood there with a look like he was about to rip Naruto's head off his shoulders.

"Shut the hell up and get out."

The last thing he wanted to hear about was her name, the name of the women he kept trying to forget. The one he loved so much and walked out on him.

"Yeah, yeah we're fucking leaving," Naruto said over his shoulder as Shikamaru gently shoved him out the door.

"I heard Sakura found someone new anyways."

Sasuke stood frozen as he watch Shikamaru quickly close the door, that idiot really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, especially when he was drunk.

If Shikamaru hadn't taken Naruto from his small apartment he was sure he would have ended punching him the face. He knew, he had heard that Sakura was already seeing someone one new.

He could play it off and say he didn't care to much, he didn't what she did, she could fuck the city of Kohana and he could care less. It wouldn't have been the truth but it was still better then feeling the ache in his chest.

Sasuke made his way to his dark room and flopped on his bed, he couldn't stand being in this apartment anymore. The one he shared with Sakura for almost 3 years now. Maybe it was time for him to move on, to make a new start from Sakura or maybe he just needed to sleep off the booze before he did something stupid.

Sasuke woke up with a groan as he heard his phone start to go off somewhere on his bed. He reached out across his bed grasping at sheets trying to find his phone.

His phone continued to ring as he buried his face into the pillow. He was sure it was Naruto a little sober now calling him to complain some more. Sasuke wasn't sure which one was more annoying, sober Naruto or drunk Naruto. Both were equally annoying.

The ringing soon stopped and Sasuke dropped his hand on the bed, slowly drifting back to sleep, he still felt a little buzzed and was sure he was going to wake in the morning with a bad headache and a sick stomach.

Just as he felt his body drifting back to sleep his phone started to ring again.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and reached for the lamp next to his bed, he flicked the lights on and quickly ripped the sheets off the bed.

Who ever was calling was really going to get it now, He grabbed his phone from the phone and started at the screen.

Unknown number, that's great he was woken up with someone calling the wrong number. He could have just turned off his phone and gone back to sleep but he was angry and slightly drunk. Whoever was calling was going to get the sharp side of his rage.

He pressed the green button on his phone and pressed the phone to his ear ready to chew out who ever woke him up in the middle of the night. "I don't want you to say anything."

Sasuke quickly shut his mouth, it soft voice had come through the phone.

"I just want you to l-listen to me and don't say a word."

Sasuke was sure he had heard that soft voice before, why did it sound so familiar. He pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the screen as though he could recall who it was through the phone.

He quickly placed the phone back to his hear when he heard the soft voice start to speaking to him again. It was almost hard to make-out her words, besides her shaky breaths that would come through. Sasuke wasn't sure but he thought he heard the women say "I can't believe I'm doing this."

He heard the women clear her throat and started to speak again in a very sultry voice. "I want you to lean back and relax, I'm going to take care of everything."

"I moving my hands down my breast,"

Sasuke breath hitched in his throat, he was now very sure this call wasn't meant for him and maybe somewhere in his sober mind he would have corrected the women and told her she had the wrong number. Could have, maybe.

"I'm going down past my stomach, and down into my panties. I want you to do the same." her voice came out in a hushed whisper that was starting to make Sasuke hard.

It could be wrong to do this but it wasn't his fault if the women didn't question who she was talking too.

Sasuke unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers off his hips as his erect cock sprang out. He left out a soft groan as the women on the phone started to moan in his ear.

"I'm so wet right now, I really want you so bad." she said letting out another shaky breath.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around his erect cock and started to slowly move his hand up and down the shaft biting his bottom lip from letting out a moan.

He hadn't felt this good since Sakura left, he wasn't sure who this women was but right now he needed this so badly as images of Sakura started to appear in his head. Sasuke started to move his hand faster letting out low moan.

"I think I'm starting to get close," the women's voice breathed out.

Sasuke could feel himself start to get close as he started to buck his hips into his hand. He could feel his hand start to get wet in pre-cum as he continued to slide his hand up and down his shaft. Rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick.

"Fuck." was all Sasuke could left out as he felt dick throb, his cum spew out and fell onto his hand, he shuddered as he slowed down his rubbing and was becoming sensitive to touch.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke froze, a chill running down his spine. He knew, he fucking knew that voice. Why hadn't he recognized it before? the voice of the women who would always hang around his stupid friend Naruto.

The women who was soon to be married to Naruto, Sasuke quickly lost the pleasure and now felt sick, maybe if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't have done this. Maybe if Naruto hadn't come over today this wouldn't have happened, maybe if Sakura wouldn't have left he wouldn't be here right now. like he thought you can't live with the what if's.

Sasuke licked his dry lips trying to get the words he didn't want to say out.

"Hyuga?"


End file.
